To characterize acute cardiorespiratory responses to exercise in patients with CFS and correlate these responses to patient's clinical features and activity patterns; to determine muscular work efficiency in CFS; to determine the physiologic effect of preconditioning with an exercise stress on subsequent cardiorespiratory and muscular responses to exercise and to determine if performance of exercise stimulates an acute phase response in patients with Chronic Fatigue Syndrome.